POKEMON FOREVER
by shilpa jha
Summary: In this fiction...Ash returns pallet with his new friends Iris & Cilan & is rejoined by all of his friends at home...They have fun...but some danger is waiting for them...will they'll be able to live up to their friendship...Rea to find out...
1. ASH'S BACK

**Prologue :This is not an episode story ...its a pokefic movie!**  
_After a long time Ash visits home i.e. Pallet town with his new friends Iris and Cilan .  
_  
Ash : Mom! We're home!  
Pikachu : Pi pika pi!  
Delia : oh Hi Honey!**_(looking towards his friends)_** And you must be Iris and Cilan .. I'm glad to see you finally!  
Cilan and Iris : Hello Mrs. Ketchum We are as glad as you are!

Ash : Mom! I'm hungry..  
Iris : same stupid kid...  
Cilan : May I help you Mrs. Ketchum with the chores...  
Delia : no need honey...Brock has already helped me up with the chores all this morning...  
**Ash : What! Brock is here!**  
Pikachu : Pi pika chu!  
Delia : Oh I forgot to tell you dear...that Brock has arrived last night .  
**Ash : so where is he ?**

Delia : he's out to pick up one of your friends...  
Ash : Who?  
Delia : someone with whom you used to argue a lot...  
Pikachu : Pikachupi!(excitedly)  
Ash : (silent)...Really mom?...is she coming today...(Unbelievingly)  
Delia : of course dear...  
Cilan : Hey Ash who is coming...  
Iris : yeah...we didn't get it...

Pikachu : Pikachupi!(excitedly)  
**Ash : MISTY IS COMING...ISN'T THAT GREAT PIKACHU!**  
Delia : everyone breakfast's waiting...  
Ash,Pikachu,Iris&Cilan : Coming..  
Cilan : So whose Misty..?  
Ash : She's just a friend...  
Iris : So why are you so happy when she's coming...  
Ash : its because...  
Cilan : tell us the whole story...

Ash : _ok...Misty was my first travelling companion...she joined me because I destroyed her bike...but later we became good friends...I mean me , her and brock became...best friends..then suddenly she had to leave as she had to take over her family's gym...but she came to visit me and we had contact through mails & all through hoenn...but from sinnoh we have never contacted each other in any way...and after such a long time she's going to show up...so I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HER AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME..._

_As soon the breakfast was over the door bell rang..._  
_Ash gulped while Iris & Cilan waited in silence...Delia went to open the door along with pikachu who joined her..._  
_The door opened...  
_  
**Dawn, May and Max : HI ASH!**  
_everybody fell anime style accept Delia..  
_  
Delia : welcome everyboby!

_Dawn introduced May to Iris..  
_  
_All three got along well with each other..After 45 minutes..._  
Ash : Mom!..When they'll be here...  
**Delia : calm down Ash...well...they should be here by now...**


	2. REUNION OF THE ORIGINAL TRIO

_It was getting late...and Ash ...well.. impatient...  
_  
Ash : mom I better check out...  
Delia : Ash...wait...

_Suddenly the bell rang and Ash was sure who's this time..._  
_He rushed towards the door and opened it...  
_  
**Misty & Brock :...Ash!..**  
**Ash : MISTY! BROCK!  
**  
_Pikachu comes running and jumps into Misty's arms...  
_  
Misty : Hi PiKACHU!  
**Pikachu : Pikachu pi!**  
Brock : so how you've been little buddy?  
**Pikachu : PIKA!**  
Delia : won't you let'em come in ,Ash...?

_Then Ash noticed that he had blocked the way..._  
Ash : oops...sorry...

Dawn : Hi brock! How you've been..._(noticing Misty)_  
Brock : the same ...how about you ?  
Dawn : well you know great!

May & Max : Hi Brock! Hi Misty!  
Brock & Misty : Hi guys!  
Dawn : so you are...Misty ? I'm Dawn!Nice to meet you!  
Misty : same here!

_Meanwhile Iris and Cilan were just standing at the corner until Brock noticed them...  
_  
Brock :hey Ash! won't you introduce your new friends?  
Ash : oh yeah! Hey Brock and Misty meet my Unova friends...Iris and Cilan!  
Iris & Cilan : Hi!  
Ash : they are also gym leaders just like you two...  
Misty : oh wow! & I thought I was the youngest...

_They all were having fun,enjoying themselves and gossiping all night ._

**Next day,**  
May's Pov It was such a brilliant day . I and Max went to visit Ash along with Dawn . We met up with Ash's new friends Iris and Cilan . They were too cool and we got to know a lot about the Unova region . Too bad they are not interested in contests like me & Dawn so we didn't get much information about the contests there... anyway I am really happy!

Iris's Pov I never knew this dumb kid had so many friends . And not only friends really great friends . Even though I'm new to them I'm having no problem instead its fun to be with May's so sweet and Misty so cool . I thought these would be boring as Dawn but I'm glad they are not!

Dawn's Pov Me and May along with Max went to see Ash after such a long time . I thought he would be really pleased but it was not so . Anyway I finally met Ash's mother , she's so nice and beautiful . And I also met Ash's oldest friend Misty . She's totally like Iris apart from looks . She liked my water pokemons but she prefers battles over contests which is why I didn't seem to like her as much I like May .

Misty's Pov So after such a long time me , Brock and Ash were together but not like the old times cause May & Max and three new friends of Ash were already there . I don't know why but I just wanted to spend this week only with my old friends . I really want team rocket to capture the three of us for a while so we could talk freely.

Brock's Pov Ash hasn't changed after all . And Misty well she has changed totally . For once I didn't even recognised her . I just hope we all have a good time together because such meetings takes place once in a while .

Ash's Pov I can't beleive that Brock,Misty,Tracey,Max,May ,Dawn,Iris,Cilan and my Mom are all together at my house and yeah Pikachu too!


End file.
